Now That's What I Call Disney Princess
Now That's What I Call Disney Princess (often shortened to Now Disney Princess) is a Disney Princess album in the Now That's What I Call Music! series. The album was released on October 28, 2013 in the United Kingdom and in the United States on October 30, 2015. The UK version has more tracks than the US version, and has two discs in comparison to the one disc release for the US. Track listing (UK) Disc 1 #Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) #Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) #A Whole New World (Aladdin) #Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) #Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) #That's How You Know (Enchanted) #Reflection (Mulan) #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) #I See the Light (Tangled) #Something There (Beauty and the Beast) #When Will My Life Begin (Tangled) #Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) #If You Can Dream (Disney Princess) #Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas) #Happy Working Song (Enchanted) #True Love's Kiss (Enchanted) #Can You Feel the Love Tonight (The Lion King) #With a Smile and a Song (Snow White) #Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White) #Like Other Girls (Mulan II) #I'm Wishing/One Song (Snow White) The disc also includes content from Frozen to unlock by inserting it in a computer. Disc 2 #God Help the Outcasts (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Touch the Sky (Brave) #Almost There (The Princess and the Frog) #Belle (Beauty and the Beast) #Habanera (Sleeping Beauty) #In a World of My Own (Alice in Wonderland) #For a Moment (The Little Mermaid 2) #So This is Love (Cinderella) #I Wonder (Sleeping Beauty) #Forget About Love (The Return of Jafar) (Aladdin) #If I Can't Love Her (Beauty and the Beast) #Every Girl Can Be a Princess (Cinderella) #Honor to Us All (Mulan) #Out of Thin Air (Aladdin) #There's Only One Ariel (Disney Princess) #All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) #Love (Robin Hood) #It's Not Just Make Believe (Ella Enchanted) #He's a Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) #Killer Queen (Disney Princess) #I Won't Say (I'm in Love) (Hercules) #Hail to the Princess Aurora/Sleeping Beauty (Medley) (Sleeping Beauty) Track listing (US) #Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) #Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) #A Whole New World (Aladdin) #Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) #Can You Feel the Love Tonight (The Lion King) #Reflection (Mulan) #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) #I See the Light (Tangled) #Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #Main Title/Once Upon a Dream/Prologue (Sleeping Beauty) #True Love's Kiss (Enchanted) #Almost There (The Princess and the Frog) #So This is Love (Cinderella) #Belle (Beauty and the Beast) #If I Can't Love Her (Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical) #I Wonder (Sleeping Beauty) #Something There (Beauty and the Beast) #Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas) #When Will My Life Begin (Tangled) #Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Videos NOW Disney Princess Official TV Ad References Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Compilation albums Category:Disney Princesses